


You're lucky I love you part 2

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: After a date, Kotori and Honoka went home and Honoka is still horny.





	You're lucky I love you part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Honkers
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

After a long and fun day, Kotori and Honoka decided to go home. They sat on the couch and watched a movie. Honoka was so bored of the movie but Kotori was interested in the movie. As they cuddled, Honoka got extremely horny. Oh what Honoka would give to get her dick wet. 

 

"H-hey, Kotori-chan? C-can we have sex?" Honoka was always embarrassed to ask for sex. But she wanted it so badly. Kotori's face turned red. "E-eh?! Right now?!" Honoka nodded. "I-I don't know..." 

 

"P-please? We haven't done it a while! We can use toys if you want!" Kotori shock her head. "No, I'm fine. But I don't know if I want to." Then Kotori noticed the tent forming in Honoka's skirt. "Please Kotori-chan." Honoka said in the most innocent voice she could. 

 

"Oh alright!" Honoka lit up. They started to kiss passionately. Being their tongues into each others mouths. Honoka took Kotori's clothes off, sitting her down opposite to her. She did a kiss trail going down to her lower regions. 

 

Honoka started to eat her out. Kotori moaned sweetly and held on to Honoka's head. Honoka insert her tongue inside and hit the g-spot. Kotori brought Honoka closer to her. Honoka got a little bored with the position and decided to change it. She lifted Kotori's legs over her head so Kotori is on an angle. Then continued to eat her, feeling her get tighter. 

 

"H-honoka-chan! I-I'm g-gonna...!" She moaned out loudly as she climaxed. Honoka stopped when she knew that Kotori was done. Then Honoka took off all her clothes and lined her cock to Kotori's entrance. "You ready?" Honoka asked softly. Kotori nodded and Honoka inserted. 

 

Honoka started to move, making Kotori moan out her name. "H-honoka-chan! Hold me!" Kotori looked into Honoka's eyes as she pleaded. Honoka held on to her and kissed her. They moaned as they kissed. "I-I'm going to go faster ok?" Kotori nodded. Honoka moves faster as Kotori moans more loudly. Honoka starts feeling Kotori getting tighter. 

 

"L-let's cum together ok? I'm almost there!" Honoka got closer and sped up. After a little bit more, they climaxed together, moaning out each others name. Honoka pulled out and her jizz oozed out of Kotori. They kissed once more and cuddled. 

 

"That was great, thanks Kotori-chan. I love you." 

 

"No problem, I love you too, Honoka-chan."


End file.
